Flower Ball
by Hakuya Cherry Uchiha Blossom
Summary: "Kau menyukainya?"/"Tendang bolanya, Kawan!"/"Kekalahan itu … menakutkan," /"HHHHAAAAA … apa yang sih yang kalian pikirkan! Kekalahan itu bukan segalanya, yang terpenting sekarang adalah kesatuan dan kekompakkan kita sebagai tim! Kita tidak boleh menyerah!"/Pertandingan akan dimulai!/Chap 3 is Up!
1. Chapter 1

**Flower Ball**

~ **Ide:** _Aolia Agustine_ dan sedikit saya kembangkan, malah saat di sms kita beda setting dan plot! Yang Lia mintanya **"ini"** alhasil saya buat jadi **"itu"**. Makasih banyak untuk Idenya Lia*hug

Desklaimer: **Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning:** Typo, diksi jelek, penulisan berantakan, dan segala ke-gaje-an tingkat Dewa.

Main Pair: SasuSaku dan akan bertambah slight pair seiiring fict ini **(Keep Or Delete)**

Summary:

"Namaku Haruno Sakura, salam kenal!"/"Hn, Uchiha Sasuke."/" Mimpiku adalah ingin menjadi seorang petani bunga, supaya aku bisa menghiasi dunia ini dengan beragam warna dari bunga"/ "Lapangan hijau, bola, dan gawang adalah temanku! Bersama mereka, lah akan kugapai impianku!".

**Flower Ball**

**.**

**.**

Bunga kuning keorengan itu nampak bermekaran indah memenuhi daerah lapang itu, sebuah jalan kecil yang hanya memiliki lebar tak lebih dari setengah meter itu memisahkan bunga matahari itu dengan lapang yang penuh dengan bungan dandelion dalam berbagai jenis.

Seorang gadis dengan surai panjang sepinggangnya terlihat sedang berjongkok di antara kumpulan dandelion itu, kedua tangannya dengan cekatan mencabuti rumput liar yang tumbuh bersama tanaman kesayangannya. Topi cokelat yang terbuat dari anyaman bambu itu terlihat nangkring di atas kepala merah jambunya, menutupi wajahnya dari sengatan sang surya yang begitu ganas menyinari kota siang ini.

"Hmm … hmmhmm … lalalalala." Sesekali gadis itu bersenandung kecil saat mencabuti rumput-rumput liar itu, keringat menetes dari jidat yang kelewat lebar itu hingga menetes di ats tanah.

"Hhhh … capeknya …" keluhnya, kemudian dia segera berdiri dan menepi ke pinggiran ladang dandelion itu. Tangannya mengambil sebuah minuman dingin yang memang sengaja dia siapkan di pinggiran ladang.

"Hei, Manis …" suara baritone itu berhasil mengalihkan perhatiannya. Senyum kecil terlukis di bibir manisnya saat melihat sosok yang sedang berdiri di ambang pintu rumah kecilnya.

"Sudah pulang? … cepat sekali," ucapnya sambil menghampiri sosok di depannya. Klorofilnya mengkerut heran dengan penampilan orang yang ada di depannya.

"Eh? Kau tak suka jika aku pulang cepat, Sakura?" Pemuda itu memasang muka seolah-olah kecewa dengan gadis yang ada di hadapannya, bibirnya bermoncong ria sambil menatap kecewa gadis itu.

"Hentikan, Sasori-_nii_! Kau tampak sangat jelek, tahu!" Sakura segera menarik kedua pipi kakak semata wayangnya itu sambil tersenyum geli.

"Kaw ketwerlalwan, Sakula," ucap pemuda itu tak jelas ketika wajah tampannya ditarik adik semata wayangnya.

"Hahahaha … kau lucu sekali, Sasori-_nii_," gadis itu tertawa sambil tetap mencibir kedua pipi kakaknya. Merasa tak sopan dengan yang dilakukannya, Sakura segera menghentikan perbuatannya.

"Bagaimana pertandingannya?" tanya gadis itu sambil berjalan kembali menuju ladang bunganya.

"Tebak! Apa yang terjadi saat pertandingan tadi?" Sasori mendahului langkah gadis itu dan segera duduk di pinggiran ladang bersama beberapa cemilan dan minuman dingin di dalam teko yang ada di sana.

"Mmmm … apa ya? Sasori-_nii_ berhasil membobol gawang lawan?" tebak Sakura asal dan segera ikut mendudukkan dirinya di samping lelaki merah itu.

"Lalu?"

"Eh? Masih ada lagi?" Sasori mengangguk semangat saat pertanyaan itu dilontarkan oleh adiknya.

"Aku tahu! Tim Kakak pasti menang!" Gadis itu bersorak senang sambil memandang wajah kakak kandungnya.

"Bingo!" teriak Sasori tak kalah senangnya dari gadis itu, senyum sumringah menghiasi wajah kedua saudara kandung itu. Di tengah ladang bunga mereka tersenyum senang, bukankah itu indah?

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Arrrggghhh!" suara yang menggema di ruangan itu seolah menggambarkan keadaan yang sedang mereka rasakan. Kekecewaan yang luar biasa yang mereka rasakan saat ini seolah mampu memecah belah kekompakkan yang telah mereka bangun sejak dulu.

"Kenapa? Kenapa tim kita bisa kalah?!" ujar seoarang pria berambut raven yang paling terlihat tertekan atas kekalahan yang mereka bawa.

"Kau …" jari telunjuknya menunjuk seorang pemuda dengan tato segitiga ternalik di kedua belah pipinya, "kenapa kau tak berusaha menjaga gawangnya dengan baik?!"

"Apa? Aku?" pemuda itu menunjuk dirinya sendiri seolah tak terima dengan apa yang telah dikatakan pemuda raven itu padanya.

"Ya! Andai kau menjaga gawang itu dengan baik maka si bayi merah itu tak akan membawa pulang kemenangan!"

"Sudahlah, Sasuke! Ini salah kita semua," ucapan itu mengalihkan pemuda raven dan pemuda bertato itu. Seorang pemuda dengan rambut cokelat yang terurai panjang melangkah menghampiri dua pemuda yang sama-sama sedang tersulut emosi itu.

"Saat permainan berlangsung kita tak bisa kompak, irama yang kita mainkan berbeda … mungkin karena kita menggunakan strategi baru yang terlalu mendadak dan latihan kita juga mungkin kurang." Pemuda itu mencoba memadamkan api di antara sahabat setimnya, mereka memang pulang membawa kekalahan yang cukup membuat mereka shock.

"Persetan dengan kalian semua! Pokoknya, aku tidak mau tahu … pertandingan babak penyisihan besok kita harus menang!" Pemuda raven itu menyambar tasnya dan segera berlalu dari base camp mereka, meninggalkan kesepuluh temannya yang masih diam membisu.

Braaakkkk

"Sepertinya kita harus membuat strategi yang baru," ucap seorang pemuda berkuncir satu ala nanas itu, kedua maniknya memandang penuh keyakinan pada teman-temannya yang ditanggapi anggukan oleh mereka.

**~~~~~ Flower Ball ~~~~~**

Angin sore yang berhembus itu seolah menjadi penenang hatinya, gesekkan daun-daun yang diterpa oleh hembusan alam itu bergoyang bagaikan melodi pengiring langkahnya. Gadis itu bersenandung tenang saat perjalanannya menuju ke rumahnya, dikayuhnya sepeda berwarna merah muda yang senada dengan mahkota miliknya dengan pelan, keranjang sepeda itu penuh dengan kumpulan bunga-bunga yang baru saja selesai dia panen dari ladang bunga belakang rumahnya.

Sepertinya sore ini matahari terlihat agaksedikit malu-malu menampakkan sinarnya, berbeda sekali dengan tadi siang yang begitu panas hingga terasa membakar tubuh. Kedua klorofil miliknya melihat-lihat pemandangan sore hari di desa kebanggaannya itu, ah, satu kata. Indah. Itulah kata yang begitu sangat tepat saat matanya menjumpai berbagai tanaman berbungan yang memang sengaja ditanam di pinggir jalan setapak yang tengah ia lewati.

Ckkiitttt

Sepedanya berhenti mendadak saat kedua maniknya menemukan sesuatu yang tergeletak di bawah sana. Sesuatu yang memiliki bentuk serupa namun tak sama dengannya, di tengah lapangan yang hanya ditumbuhi sebuah pohon besar yang rindang itu tergeletak seorang manusia.

"_Ne_~!" gadis itu berusaha membangunkan pemuda aneh yang tengah asyik bermimpi di bawah pohon itu. Gadis musim semi itu segera turun dari sepedanya dan memarkirkan sepeda tersebut di pinggiran jalan, kaki jenjangnya menuruni tangga yang memang disediakan oleh desanya untuk memudahkan orang yang ingin turun ke dataran rendah, jalan setapak yang dia lewati memang terletak di dataran yang lebih tinggi dari tanah lapang itu.

"Bangun, Tuan," gadis itu masih berusaha membangunkan pemuda yang terlelap itu, tangan kanannya menjulur meyentuh dahi pemuda itu.

"Suhu tubuhnya naik," Sakura, nama gadis itu, mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh tegap di hadapannya. Tak ada reaksi apa pun saat gadis itu mengguncangkan tubuh pemuda itu. Sakura mencoba melihat ke atas, berharap ada seseorang yang sedang melewati jalan di atas.

"_Ojii-san_!" teriaknya saat melihat seorang lelaki paruh baya yang sedang menenteng ember kecil di tangan kanannya.

"Ah … Sakura, ada apa?" Lelaki paruh baya itu segera mengikuti Sakura turun ke bawah setelah melihat tangan mungil gadis itu melambai-lambai sambil menunjuk seseorang yang terbaring itu.

"Siapa dia, Sakura?" tanya lelaki paruh baya itu saat sudah sampai bawah, matanya mengawasi pemuda tampan yang tengah tergeletak bagai mayat di atas tanah lapang itu.

"Kau membunuhnya?" kedua manik hitamnya melotot tak percaya memandang gadis merah jambu di depannya.

"Aishhh … bukan, Paman! Aku menemukannya terbaring di sini sendirian, oleh karena itu aku menghampirinya. Pemuda ini sepertinya demam, soalnya tadi waktu aku menyentuh dahinya terasa sedikit panas," ucap Sakura sambil kembali berjongkok di hadapan pemuda raven itu, kedua maniknya seperti meneliti sesuatu pada pemuda 'temuan'nya.

"Lalu mau kau apakan pemuda ini? Rampok?" pertanyaan lelaki paruh baya itu sukses menciptakan aura tak mengenakkan di sekeliling gadis itu.

"Paman ini! Ya ditolonglah … Paman mau, kan menbantuku?" Sakura segera meraih lengan kanan pemuda tak dikenal itu kemudian diletakkan di atas pundaknya, lelaki paruh baya itu seolah mengerti dengan tujuan sang gadis segera saja dia meraih lengan kiri pemuda raven itu dan melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang dilakukan Sakura.

"Mau kau bawa ke mana dia?"

"Ke rumahku saja, Paman. Aku yang menemukannya, jadi bawa saja ke rumahku," jawab Sakura sambil menuntun pemuda itu berjalan menaiki tangga.

**~~~~~ Flower Ball ~~~~~**

Duk … duk … duk …

Bola berwarna putih hitam itu memantul pelan, seorang pemuda yang memiliki rambut merah bata dan wajah yang mirip seorang bayi itu menendang-nendang sang bola. Dia menganggap dinding yang menjulang di depannya sebagai partner permainannya, berulang kali kakinya menendang bola itu hingga si bola menabrak dinding dan kembali memantul menghampiri kakinya. Kedua tangannya dimasukkan ke dalam saku celananya dan mata _hazel_-nya berkonsentrasi dengan permainannya.

"Yo! Lama menunggu?" Suara lain menghampiri pendengarannya. Pemuda merah itu menoleh ke arah sumber suara, seulas seyum terpatri di bibirnya kala hazel menemukan sosok lain.

"Hn, apa saja yang kau lakukan?" ucap pemuda merah itu sambil menendang bola di kakinya hingga menggelinding ke arah pemuda pirang yang dikuncir satu ala _ponytail_ itu.

"Hehehehe … maaf, tadi ada sedikit masalah dengan ban motor," pemuda pirang itu memungut sang bola kemudian berjalan menghampiri pemuda merah yang masih berdiri di tempatnya, "mana yang lain?" tanyanya setelah berdiri saling berhadap-hadapan dengan pemuda merah itu, Sasori.

Sasori tak menjawab pertanyaan teman setimnya itu, kedua maniknya mendongak ke atas dan seteleh itu dia kembali menampakkan senyumannya. "Di atasmu," ucapnya tenang.

Deidara, nama lelaki berambut pirang itu segera mendongakkan kepalanya, dan benar saja yang dikatakan oleh sahabat merahnya, maniknya menemukan sembilan orang lelaki tengah bertengger di ats tembok itu. Dia kembali tersenyum kemudian berjalan menghampiri Sasori, tepat saat di samping pemuda merah itu Deidara segera menendang sang bola ke atas, menutupi sinar sang surya sebelum kembali menuruti hukum gravitasi alam.

Duk … duk … duk …

Bola itu menggelinding dengan sangat lincahnya, memantul dengan konstan sesuai gerakan sang pengendalinya. Kini sang bola telah terapit di antara lekukan leher dan pundak laki-laki dengan pearcing di hidungnya.

"Kita mulai." Dan perkataan itu langsung di sanggupi oleh ke sebelas anak adam itu. Kembali, bola itu menggelinding dan memantul di kaki-kaki mereka dengan lincah dan cepat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kaki-kakinya menggiring benda bulat itu, tak ada yang bisa menghentikannya, karena dia, lah sang juara dunia. Peluh menetes dari keningnya akibat tindakannya. Pemuda itu memainkan bola itu dengan lincah, gerakannya gesit hingga tak ada yang bisa menghentikannya, beberapa lawannya berusaha melakukan _sliding_ namun tak ada yang berhasil.

Kini tujuan yang dicapai ada di depan mata _obsidian_ miliknya, sebuah gawang yang dijaga oleh seorang pemuda seumuran dengannya, pemuda raven itu menyeringai ketika hendak melepaskan tendangan jitunya.

Wushh …

Bola itu melesat cepat bagai seekor elang, dapat dilihat oleh ke dua _onyx_-nya yang tajam bahwa tendangannya akan berhasil. Pemuda raven itu berbalik hendak kembali ke area milik timnya namun gerakan itu seketika berhenti, sekujur tubuhnya kaku dibalikkannya lagi tubuh tegap berpeluh itu.

Semua mata yang ada di sana terkesima saat mendapati seorang pemuda dengan mahkota semerah darah itu berhasil menghalau laju bola ke gawang, pemuda itu menyeringai meremahkan san penendang. Kini pemuda raven itu mulai takut, takut akan kekalahan yang dibawa olehnya.

**~~~~~ Flower Ball ~~~~~**

"Tidak!"

Napasnya memburu, bahkan tubuhnya serasa kaku. Rupanya lautan mimpi yang tengah pemuda itu arungi mampu membuatnya terbangun dari lelapnya.

_Onyx_ itu segera menyapu seluruh ruangan yang di tempatinya, semerbak bau harum segera menyeruak masuk ke dalam hidungnya minimbulkan sensasi tenang bagi dirinya. Pemuda dengan potongan emo mencuat ke belakang itu segera menyingkirkan sebuah benda yang menempel di keningnya.

"Ini, di mana?" tanya pemuda itu entah pada siapa. Ia segera bangun dan melangkah keluar pintu ruangan itu.

"… _yume wa itsumo_ … _sora takaku aru kara_." Langkahnya mendadak terhenti, sebuah suara lain menggelitiki kedua indera pendengarannya. Pemuda raven itu berbalik dan segera melihat keluar jendela.

_Onyx_ itu melebar tak percaya kala maniknya melihat pemandangan alam yang begitu indah. Bunga berwarna-warni itu tengah bermekaran dengan cantiknya, lapang yang luas dan hanya ditanami berbagai macam jenis bunga.

Dapat dilihat olehnya seorang gadis muda dengan surai warna mencoloknya tengah berdiri di tengah-tengah gerombolan dandelion. Gadis itu sepertinya tengah menikmati kegiatannya, berdiri sambil bernyanyi di tengah lapang yang penuh dengan tanaman bunga.

"_Todokanakute_ … _kowai ne_~" Lantunan suara tanpa alunan musik itu kembali terdengar, kini sang gadis tengah memetik sebuah dandelion. Ditiupnya sang dandelion itu hingga mereka berterbangan mengikuti arus udara.

"Siapa dia?" tanya pemuda raven itu yang hanya ditanggapi oleh sebuah helaian dandelion yang terbang menuju ruangan yang ia tempati.

"Kau …"

To Be Continued

Astaghfirullahal Adzim … fict apa ini? Meleset jauh dari perkiraan, maaf ya … Lia, aku tak dapat mengembangkan ide yang telah kau berikan. Haku bener-bener minta maaf*sembah sujud … dan sekali lagi aku minta maaf untuk para reader yang senantiasa membaca fict ini … **"Keep Or Delete"**? sungguh! Saya mohon dengan sepenuhnya minta pendapatnya.


	2. Chapter 2

**Flower Ball**

~ **Ide:** _Aolia Agustine_ dan sedikit saya kembangkan, malah saat di sms kita beda setting dan plot! Yang Lia mintanya **"ini"** alhasil saya buat jadi **"itu"**. Makasih banyak untuk Idenya Lia*hug

Desklaimer: **Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning:** Typo, diksi jelek, penulisan berantakan, dan segala ke-gaje-an tingkat Dewa.

Main Pair: SasuSaku dan akan bertambah slight pair seiiring fict ini

Summary:

"Namaku Haruno Sakura, salam kenal!"/"Hn, Uchiha Sasuke."/" Mimpiku adalah ingin menjadi seorang petani bunga, supaya aku bisa menghiasi dunia ini dengan beragam warna dari bunga"/ "Lapangan hijau, bola, dan gawang adalah temanku! Bersama mereka, lah akan kugapai impianku!".

**Flower Ball**

**.**

**.**

**Sasuke P.O.V**

"Kau … " kulihat kedua bibirnya terbuka, jari telunjuk tangan kanannya menunjukku. Entahlah … aku bahkan tidak tahu apa yang sedang gadis itu pikirkan hingga berdiri tanpa gerakan apa pun di tengah kumpulan bunga-bunga yang memiliki bau menyengat dan menusuk hidung.

Kulihat dengan mata _onyx_-ku dia berjalan ke tepian ladang bunga miliknya, melepas topi jerami yang dipakainay dan berjalan ke arahku yang masih ada di dalam sebuah kamar yang entah milik siapa.

"Kau sudah bangun? Apa demammu sudah turun?" pertanyaan itu terlontar dari bibir tipisnya, senyum mengembang di wajahnya hingga kemudian dia mengambil serangkaian bunga lily putih yang telah dia letakkan di dalam keranjang yang beruba anyaman bambu juga.

"Aku masuk kau tetap di sana, ya …" kembali, gadis itu tersenyum seraya melenggang pergi menuju pintu belakang rumah ini. Membukanya kemudian memasuki rumah yang mungkin saja adalah miliknya, langkah kakinya semakin jelas di kedua telingaku hingga dia membuka pintu ruangan yang aku tempati.

_Emerald_ bening yang menyejukkan, bagai daun hijau di saat musim semi yang datang. Menyejukkan. Sangat. Dia melangkah masuk kemudian menaruh keranjang bunganya di ats meja sebelah pintu, menghampiriku semakin dekat hingga aku makin jelas melihat wajahnya.

Seulas senyum kembali terpatri di bibir manisnya yang tipis, tangan kanannya terjulur hingga menyentuh keningku. Apa?! Kening?. Gadis berambut aneh itu menyentuh keningku?.

"Suhu badanmu sudah turun, sepertinya kau baik-baik saja …" dia menggantungkian kalimatnya, kedua alisnya mengkerut seolah bertanya padaku.

"Hn, Uchiha Sasuke'' Jawabku yang seolah mengerti dengan ekspresinya.

"Ah … baiklah, Uchiha-_san_. Ingin kubuatkan teh hangat?" tanyanya kemudian, dia membalikkan tubuhnya berjalan pelan ke arah keranjang bambu yang tadi ditaruhnya di atas meja.

"Di mana aku?" akhirnya pertanyaan yang sedari tadi melayang-layang dipikiranku keluar juga, kulihat gadis bermahkota merah muda itu mengambil keranjangnya sebelum menjawab pertanyaanku.

"Tadi Anda kutemukan pingsan di tanah lapang dekat dengan desaku, akhirnya aku membawa Anda ke gubuk kecil ini yang tak lain adalah rumahku." Gadis itu tersenyum ke arahku sebelum berbalik dan melangkah keluar kamar ini, tanpa pikir panjang kuikuti langkahnya keluar ruangan, alangkah kagetnya diriku sekarang saat telah keluar dari ruangan tempatku terbaring tadi.

Pemandangan yang tak jauh beda dari kamar tadi namun ini lebih banyak dua kali lipatnya, setiap sudut rumah ini berdiri berpuluh-puluh vas yang berisi bunga-bunga segar, mungkin baru dipetik hingga masih kelihatan sangat indah. Bau menyengat itu kembali tercium oleh inderaku, oh … betapa harumnya rumah ini dengan aroma parfum alami. Tak kusangka masih ada kehidupan seperti ini di zaman globalisasi.

"Siapa kau?" kuberanikan diriku untuk bertanya lagi pada gadis _pink_ di hadapanku, kelihatannya dia sedang mencampurkan dua buah kotak gula ke dalam cangkir.

**End Sasuke P.O.V**

.

.

"Giring bolanya dengan benar, Naruto!" teriakan itu seolah menuntut kesepuluh manusia yang berada di tengah lapangan futsal untuk melakukan hal yang lebih.

Napas saling memburu, peluh pun bagai siraman air hujan pada tubuh mereka. Setengah dari mereka merasakan getaran di kedua kakiknya, tak tahan dengan latihan mati-matian yang mereka adakan. Seorang gadis yang berdiri di pinggir lapangan menatap kesepuluh pemuda-pemuda itu dengan pandangan melas.

Sedangkan seorang lelaki paruh baya tengah berdiri dengan tegap sambil sesekali mengarahkan latihan mereka jika memang ada gerakan yang salah.

"Pelatih …" ujar gadis yang berdiri di samping lelaki paruh baya itu sambil memberikan tatapan permohonannya.

"Kumohon …" ujarnya sekali lahi namun dengan nada yang lirih, pandangannya kembali ke arah lapangan di mana kedelapan lelaki tengah berlari memperebutkan sebuah bola sedang dua orang tengah menjaga gawang yang berbeda.

"Kumohon, sekali lagi. Mereka juga manusia, kumohon hentikan ini," gadis itu kembali membujuk sang pelatih yang berada di sampingnya, berharap segera menghentikan kegiatan yang mampu merenggut nyawa, "kumohon …" air mata itu menetes pelan hingga gadis dengan iris sebening berlian itu menundukkan kepalanya.

"Hentikan! Kalian boleh pulang, hari sudah gelap!" Lelaki paruh baya itu kemudian melenggang pergi meninggalkan kesepuluh pemuda yang langsung menghentikan kegiatannya, dan seorang gadis yang dengan cekatan mengambil botol minuman dingin untuk kesepuluh pemuda itu.

"Akhirnya …"

"_Yokatta_."

"Lelahnya!"

Bruuukkk

Kesepuluh lelaki itu kemudian ambruk di tempat, napas mereka tersengal-sengal, dengan rakusnya mereka menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya.

"Ini … minumlah." Gadis lavender itu memberikan botol-botol minuman dingin satu per satu pada mereka. Menunaikan tugasnya sebagai seorang menejer di tim kesebelan mereka.

"Seharusnya tadi aku mengikuti Sasuke," ucap seorang pemuda jikrak pirang sambil membalik tubuhnya yang tadi terlentang menjadi tengkurap, napasnya masih ngos-ngosan akibat latihan Neraka yang pelatih mereka adakan untuk mereka.

"I-ini, Naruto-_kun_." Pemuda pirang yang diketahui bernama Naruto itu mendongak melihat seorang gadis yang menduduki sebagai menejer tim kesepelasannya. Dengan gerakan cepat Naruto menyambar botol minuman dingin yang diberikan menejernya, diminumnya minuman dingin pelepas dahaga itu dengan tak sabar hingga mengakibatkan separuh minuman itu menetes membasahi kaus kesebelasannya.

"Puahhh … terima kasih, Hinata!"

"Sama-sama."

**Flower Ball**

Mentari tengah bersiap turun dari singgasananya. Ribuan burung saling mengepakkan sayapnya berlomba-lompa sampai ke sarang mereka sebelum binatang penguasa kegelapan melahap mereka.

"_Tadaima_~" jika ditilik tiap hunian para manusia kalian akan mendapati bermacam-macam suara yang tak sama namun satu kalimat penggiring senyuman keluarga di dalam rumah itu lah yang membuat mereka serentak mengucapkannya.

Sebuah rumah kecil namun terawat yang berada dekat dengan ladang bunga terluas di Desa itu kini terlihat seorang gadis bermahkota terlangka bolak-balik dari Dapur ke meja makan, empat buah kursi yang mengelilingi sang meja salah satunya telah menjadi singgasana bagi seoarang pemuda raven jikrak ayam. Sesekali _onyx_ sang pemuda mengikuti arah sang gadis yang tengah mondar-mandir membawa berbagai mangkuk dengan berbagai isi pula.

"Yo! Sudah siap! Tinggal menunggu _nii-san_ pulang," ucap sang gadis sambil melepas celemeknya kemudian menarik salah satu kursi di depan sang pemuda dan segera menghempaskan bokongnya di sana.

Srreeekkk

Suara pintu geser yang disusul dengan baritone yang menggumamkan _tadaima_ pun membelai kedua gendang telinga dua anak manusia di dalam rumah itu, mereka segera berbalik memandang pintu masuk ruang makan yang menyambung dengan dapur.

Sakura tersenyum sumringah kala mendapati sang kakak tercinta telah pulang keperaduannya, ia mendekati pemuda semerah bata itu dan menyeret lengannya menuju meja makan.

"Sasuke-_kun_, perkenalkan … ini kakakku." _Onyx_ dan _hazel_ saling berkilat tajam ketika mereka saling berhadapan. Tanpa gadis musim semi itu sadari bahwa kedua pemuda yang bersamanya itu telah saling mengibarkan bendera peperangan, andaikan ini adalah anime pasti tatapan kedua pemuda itu tengah menjalar aliran-aliran listrik yang berbahaya.

"Sasori-_nii_," suara lembut itu mapu menyadarkan mereka. Pemuda merah yang tak lain adalah kakak Sakura segera memasang tampang polos dan tersenyum imut, tangan kanannya terulur ke arah pemuda _onyx_ yang sedang khidmat di tempatnya.

"Sasori, kau?"

"Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke." Kini bendera peperangan telah berkibar, dan bunyi gendang telah terdengar. Namun, sang gadis itu tak mampu menyadari adanya keganjilan di antara kedua pemuda itu.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

Author Place

Ngaret, ya … hehehehehe, emang ngaret abisssssssssss … sudilah kiranya para readers meninggalkan jejak di fict Abal saya. Konkrit sangat dibutuhkan, kritik dan saran pun sangat dinantikan….


	3. Chapter 3

**Flower Ball**

~ **Ide:** _Aolia Agustine_ dan sedikit saya kembangkan, malah saat di sms kita beda setting dan plot! Yang Lia mintanya **"ini"** alhasil saya buat jadi **"itu"**. Makasih banyak untuk Idenya Lia*hug

Desklaimer: **Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning:** Typo, diksi jelek, penulisan berantakan, dan segala ke-gaje-an tingkat Dewa.

Main Pair: SasuSaku dan akan bertambah slight pair seiiring fict ini

Summary:

"Namaku Haruno Sakura, salam kenal!"/"Hn, Uchiha Sasuke."/" Mimpiku adalah ingin menjadi seorang petani bunga, supaya aku bisa menghiasi dunia ini dengan beragam warna dari bunga"/ "Lapangan hijau, bola, dan gawang adalah temanku! Bersama mereka, lah akan kugapai impianku!".

**Flower Ball**

**.**

**.**

Klik

Bunyi itu terdengar setelah pemuda raven sang pemilik apartement menekan beberapa tombol di samping sang pintu.

Sasuke melemparkan tasnya ke sofa depan TV, kakinya melangkah ke arah kamar mandi hingga beberapa menit terdengar suara shower yang mengguyur tubuhnya. Lelah. Itu, lah perasaannya saat ini. Giginya saling bergemeletuk, raut wajahnya menjadi kesal ketika memori otaknya kembali memutar kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu saat dirinya berada di sarang rivalnya.

Duaakkkk

Tetesan darah dari punggung tangannya mengalir bersama dengan ribuan tetesan air shower. Napasnya memburu tak menentu, emosinya meluap. Cukup. Sasori tak boleh lagi mempermalukannya, bocah merah itu bukan, lah pemenangnya tapi dia … Uchiha Sasuke sang pemenang.

**Flower Ball**

"Jadi kau menemukannya tergeletak di lapangan sendirian?"

"Iya, saat kuhampiri dia sudah pingsan dan suhu badannya pun sudah naik. Kelamaan berbaring kali," jawab gadis bubble gum itu sambil tetap mencuci piring-piring kotor bekas makan malam tadi.

"Kau menyukainya?" pertanyaan yang terlontarkan dari kakak semata wayangnya sukses membuat gadis itu terdiam, rona merah namun samar tengah menjalar ke kedua pipi _chubby_-nya.

"Sakura?" Sasori menghampiri adik perempuannya.

"Tidak kok, Kak," jawab Sakura cepat, "aku tidak percaya adanya cinta dipandangan pertama." Sakura tersenyum di depan Sasori, seolah meyakinkan jawabannya atas pertanyaan sang kakak.

"Kakak tidak akan melarangmu, kok," ucap Sasori sambil membalas senyuman sang adik.

"Apaan sih …" Sakura manyun dan segera meraih kedua pipi kakaknya, menariknya hingga wajah yang biasanya terlihat imut itu kini berubah menjadi aneh.

"Jwangan kwa lwakukan ituw, Cakula," ujar Sasori tak jelas namun masih bisa dimengerti olehnya.

"Jadi, kapan aku dapat kakak ipar?" Sakura melepaskan kedua tangannya dari pipi sang kakak. Pertanyaaan telak bagi Sasori, kini pemuda itu mulai menggerutu tak suka karena memiliki adik yang mampu menggodanya disetiap waktu.

"Hah! Kapan-kapan," jawab Sasori sambil ngeloyor pergi. Karena tak puas dengan jawaban sang kakak Sakura segera membasuh tangannya dan mencipratkannya ke depan wajah kakaknya.

"Hahahhah …" tawa Sakura melihat wajah Sasori sedikit basah terkena tetesan air dari tangannya.

" .Ra!" ucap Sasori dengan penuh penekanan, "awas kau!" Sakura segera berlari menghindari amarah kakaknya. Namun hukum Alam memang menciptakan tenaga kaum Adam lebih kuat dibanding kaum Hawa ditambah Sasori adalah atlet sepak bola yang setiap harinya berlatih, otomatis sebelum Sakura berhasil melangkah menjauh sang kakak telah mampu menangkapnya.

"Lepas, Kak! Hahahahaha … geli," ucap Sakura di tengah tawanya karena gelitikan dari sang kakak.

.

.

.

Kicauan burung gereja yang berjumlah puluhan itu seolah musik pengiring jiwa kembali pulang. Cuaca hari ini terlihat sangat cerah, terbukti dengan tiadanya gumpalan kapas putih yang berserakkan di langit biru. Angin pagi yang berhembus sepoi-sepoi sukses menunjang keindahan suasana pagi ini, hari baru telah dimulai!

"Tendang bolanya, Kawan!" teriak seorang pemuda ala bob dengan alis tebal, sinar matanya seolah menggambarkan semangatnya di usianya yang terbilang remaja. Semangat anak remaja. Mungkin juga … dan mungkin bisa dibilang semangat masa muda? Entahlah … siapa yang perduli akan hal itu.

"Kau masih semangat saja, Lee. Kakiku bahkan sudah hampir patah," ucap seoarang pemuda jabrik kuning sambil berjalan sempoyongan. Bosan hidup tak mau mati, eh?

"Kita para anak muda itu harus selalu menjunjung tinggi harkat dan martabat kita! Tunjukkan semangat masa mudamu, Narutooooo!" balas Lee sambil mengepalkan tangannya ke atas kemudian dia merebut bola dari apitan lengan dan ketiak kanan Naruto.

"_Ohayou_," sapa seorang pemuda klimis yang berjalan menghampiri Lee dan Naruto.

"_Ohayou_, Sai," balas Naruto tak minat, masih dengan keadaan yang sangat lesu akibat kejadian kemarin.

"_OHAYOU_!" Lee dengan semangat mebalas sapaan Sai sambil menendang bolanya ke arah sang pemuda klimis itu.

Dukk … duk … duk …

"Kenapa kau tidak menendangnya, Sai?!" Sai hanya diam sambil mengikuti arah jalan Naruto yang berada di depannya. Meninggalkan Lee dengan kekesalannya karena tak dihiraukan.

"Ini," ucapan lembut dan feminim dari seorang gadis yang tak lain adalah manager tim kesebelasan itu mengalihkan pandangan kesal Lee pada Naruto dan juga Sai.

"Eh, Hinata-_chan. Ohayou_," Lee segera mengambil bola di tangan Hinata dan mengucapkan salam.

"_Ohayou_, mereka kenapa?" balas plus tanya Hinata sambil menunjuk kedua anak Adam yang tak lain adalah anggota tim kesebelasan Sekolah mereka.

"Entahlah~ mungkin masih tertekan karena kemarin."

"Hmmm."

.

.

.

"Kau curang, Teme. Kenapa kemarin kau menghilang?!" suara cempreng khas dari seorang Naruto menggema di sebuah ruang kelas XI IPA 3. Seorang pemuda raven yang dipanggil Teme olehnya hanya terdiam sambil memejamkan matanya menikmati alunan musik lewat _earphone_ yang terpasang rapih dikedua telinganya.

"Teme! Jika aku berbicara kau harus mendengarkanku! Jangan mengacuhkanku!" Bocah duren yang semula lemas saat di depan gerbang menuju tempatnya menimba ilmu kini telah kembali bersemangat.

"Kau berisik, Dobe," jawab Sasuke datar sambil tetap dengan kegiatannya.

"Andai kau tahu, Teme. Kemarin itu ada latihan Neraka!" kini Naruto mulai mendramatiskan ceritanya, membuatnya seolah-olah hari kemarin adalah hari kiamat bagi hidupnya.

"Hn."

"Kau hanya merespon 'Hn' terhadap ceritaku?! Ini kisah nyata, Teme! Kisah nyata!" kali ini Naruto kembali emosi, hingga saat dia berbicara beberapa tetes air liurnya menyembur keluar.

"Kemarin aku ada urusan."

"Sepenting apakah urusan itu, Sasuke? Hingga kau meninggalkan kami," suara lain yang tiba-tiba menginterupsi obrolan Naruto dan Sasuke mampu mengalihkan sang _onyx_ dari peraduannya. Sasuke menatap datar pemuda dari klan Hyuuga yang tengah berdiri di samping Naruto sambil menatapnya.

"Pribadi," jawab Sasuke sekenanya.

"Kita adalah satu tim. Tak seharusnya jika kau meninggalkan timmu ketika keadaan sedang kacau," ujar Neji sambil berlalu meninggalkan Sasuke dan Naruto. Keluar kelas tersebut menuju ke kelasnya sendiri yang memang berbeda.

**Flower Ball**

Angin berhembus pelan memainkan helaiannya, begitu cerahnya kedua manik miliknya ketika kedua iris itu mengerjap pelan. Senyum manis terukir di bibirnya sedangkan tangan kanannya menyangga kepalanya. Lihatlah posisinya dengan baik-baik, berada di dalam kelas sambil senyum-senyum tak jelas, pandangan mata yang menerawang nan jauh, bahkan seorang guru yang berada tepat di depan barisan bangkunya tengah menjelaskan sederetan sejarah yang tak ia hiraukan.

"Haruno-_san_!" bahkan ucapan itu menggema di telinganya, suara baritone yang khas ala pemuda raven yang ia temui kemarin.

"Haruno-_san_?!" makin keras terdengar, tapi … kenapa suaranya dalam dan khas bapak-bapak yang sudah lansia?

"Psssttt … Sakura." Ino memukul kepala pink di depannya dengan bolpoin warna kuning tua kesukaannya. Membuat si_ pinky_ berbalik dan melemparkan _deathglare_ andalannya.

" . .Ino.?" tanya Sakura dengan tampang horror. Bahkan di kedua manik Ino _background_ yang semula adalah kelas kini berubah menjadi malam mencekam yang diselingi oleh coretan petir dan halilintar yang menyambar-nyambar.

Ino mengedip-ngedipkan matanya seolah member tanda bahaya, namun sayangnya gadis sakura itu tak menyadarinya. Sakura masih saja memberikan _deathglare_ kepada sahabatnya, hingga sebuah deheman dari suara yang dia hapal di belakangnya sukses menghentikannya.

Sakura memutar kembali kepalanya ke depan. Oh … _great_!. Seorang lelaki paruh baya yang memiliki jabatan sebagai seorang guru sejarah di sekolahnya memandangnya lebih menakutkan dari _deathglare-_nya yang tadi ia tujukan pada sahabat _blondie_-nya. '_Kami-sama_, selamatkan aku,' batin gadis itu melas.

"Ehehehehe …" Sakura nyengir, "Hiruzen-_sensei_."

"Keluar dari kelasku."

"Tapi-"

"Sekarang!"

_Poor_ Sakura.

.

.

.

Sebuah ruangan yang bisa dibilang lumayan luas itu terlihat beratas-ratus nyawa yang berjasad sedang mondar-mandir. Antrian panjang terlihat jelas di pojok ruangan, masing-masing anak membawa nampan guna menampung pasokan energi mereka. Kantin. Ya … itulah nama tempat itu, surga bagi anak-anak di Sekolah dalam melarikan diri dari kebosanan di dalam kelas.

"Babak penyisihan besok kita bertanding melawan kesebelasan dari Iwa. Apa pendapat kalian?" bangku makan panjang yang terletak paling pojok di kantin itu tengah duduk empat orang pemuda anggota tim kesebelasan dari Sekolah mereka.

"Hah! Soal itu kau tanya saja pada Shikamaru, Gaara." Naruto melanjutkan kegiatan memakan ramennya setelah menjawab pertanyaan Gaara yang menurutnya sangat tak cocok dengan kepribadiannya.

"Huh!" Gaara mendengus pelan, kemudian segera memakan sandwich-nya.

"Boleh aku duduk di sini?" suara halus itu mengalihkan empat pemuda dari kegiatannya.

"Eh, Manajer. Duduk saja." Ucap Lee sambil menggeser tempat duduknya, memberikan ruang duduk untuk Hinata.

"_Arigatou_," Hinata menghempaskan bokongnya bersamaan saat menaruh nampan makanannya. "Ke mana yang lainnya? Kenapa hanya kalian?" tanyanya kemudian sebelum memakan makan siangnya.

"Shikamaru dan Neji sedang berdiskusi tentang strategi. Kiba dan yang lain sedang berlatih pengecualian si Teme, sepertinya dia sedang menyendiri lagi." Naruto menjelaskan setelah berhasil menandaskan mangkuk isi ramennya. "Aku duluan!" ucapnya sebelum melenggang pergi meninggalkan keempat temannya.

"Haaahhh … semua terasa berbeda." Kankuro angkat bicara setelah lama terdiam.

"Kekalahan itu … menakutkan," kini Gaara ikut menyauti sang kakak.

"HHHHAAAAA … apa yang sih yang kalian pikirkan! Kekalahan itu bukan segalanya, yang terpenting sekarang adalah kesatuan dan kekompakkan kita sebagai tim! Kita tidak boleh menyerah!" Lee ambil alih bagian. Bagai seoarang cheerleader yang menyemangati tim kesebelasannya saat di lapangan.

Seulas senyum terpatri di bibir Hinata, 'semoga mereka semua masih bisa bertahan.' Harapnya dalam hati.

**Flower Ball**

"Sasori." Nama itu meluncur pelan dari bibir tipisnya. "Kau …"

Brrraaakkkkkk

Bagai orang kesetanan, pemuda raven itu kembali meninju tembok di depannya. Tak usah khawatir jika ada orang yang melihatnya, ini adalah atap gedung Sekolahnya. Jadi, kemungkinan jika ada orang asing yang akan melihat kejadian barusan adalah nyaris 0%.

"Sakura," pelan namun pasti, tangan pemuda itu turun. Pandangan matanya mulai sayu ketika mengingat gadis musim semi itu.

"AAAARRRGGGHHH!" teriaknya frustasi. Bagaimana mungkin bisa? Mana mungkin gadis ramah nan ceria itu adalah adik dari musuhnya? Baik! Kini otak sang Uchiha bungsu itu tengah dirundung duka akibat dua buah kejadian menjengkelkan akhir-akhir ini. yang pertama karena kekalahannya melawan Sasori di Lapangan, dan yang kedua adalah dia telah ditolong oleh adik sang musuh yang tak lain adalah Sasori pula, bagaimana mungkin dia bisa melupakan kejadian memalukan itu? Di rawat oleh adiknya Sasori, ikut numpang makan malam di sana dan baru pulang setelah makan malam. Sial!.

"Boleh aku ikut?!" maniknya melirik pintu gedung sekolah, dengan gontai dia berjalan pelan membuka sang pintu.

"Hn. Ada apa?" tanyanya setelah membuka pintu dan mendapati sosok Hinata berdiri di depannya.

"Pelatih meminta kita semua berkumpul. Dan … harusnya kau tahu tujuan kedatanganku ke sini?"

"Hn."

Sasuke memasukkan tangan kanannya ke dalam saku celananya dan berjalan mendahului Hinata. Tak perlu menoleh ke belakan karena Sasuke yakin Hinata pasti mengikutinya.

.

.

.

"Baiklah … sudah lengkap. Aku yakin kalian semua pasti sudah tahu kenapa aku meminta kalian untuk berkumpul. Hinata," Asuma memandangi anak didik kesebelasannya dengan pandangan yang datar, tak ada ekspresi apa pun yang terlihat di sana. Hinata yang seolah mengerti dengan arti panggilan pelatih segera berdiri di depan sebuah papan.

"Ehem!" berdehem pelan, "tiga hari lagi kita akan melawan kesebelasan dari Iwa. Dari yang pernah kudengar, Iwa memiliki seorang striker yang handal-"

"Kita juga punya striker yang handal!" Chouji memotong perkataan.

"Dengarkan aku dulu!" Hinata memandang Chouji datar, benar-benar berbeda jauh dari sifat aslinya yang biasanya. "Namanya adalah Iwamune. Kadoya Iwamune, striker ini memiliki tendangan yang kuat, dan juga dia pintar dalam hal strategi! Dan saat pertandingan nanti, kalian harus bisa mempertahankan gawang. Karena yang pernah kudengar juga, kesebelasan Iwa tak akan menyia-nyia kan satu angka. Mereka akan mengulur waktu yang cukup panjang jika mereka telah berhasil mendapatkan satu point."

"Yang kuminta dari kalian adalah jangan pernah menganggap remeh kekuatan musuh! Aku takperduli jika musuh kalian adalah teman terbaik bagi kalian. Tapi ketika telah di lapangan, siapapun musuhnya harus kalian kalahkan! Mengerti!"

"Mengerti, Pelatih!"

"Tiga hari lagi. Kalian tak boleh menyia-nyiakannya! Berlatihlah … dan bawalah nama kalian mendunia!"

"Baik!"

Pertandingan akan dimulai!

**To Be Continued**

**Author Place**

Emmmm … gak ada komen. Alangkah senangnya jika Author menemukan nama kalian di kotak Review. Jadi, RnR Minna ^.^


End file.
